Moving and Growing
by CaraAmber85
Summary: Andy is still at The University of Toronto finishing up her Masters along with Gail, Traci, & Dov. I am going to be adding some new characters, I'll let you know when I do. This is also going to be a start of a new meeting of Sam.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of it's characters.

I am going bonkers with the way how things have ended this last season, granted, this is the first season I have watched and I am hooked, and now consider myself a Rookie Blue addict. LOL

I am new at writing and have started one other story, I am hoping to continue these as well as keep up reading other great stories.

The idea around this was to change how Andy & Sam met, I have a few ideas and I am torn. Please, please, please let me know what you think.

Enjoy! :)

_Andy what do you think about celebrating Friday Night at The New Club Six Degrees after we find out we aced our exam? _

_I don't know Trace, I have a paper due in two weeks and I am already having issues even starting it, and I have a huge test next week in another of my classes._

_Come On Andy, we'll make it a group thing, come on you can't continue to be a hermit since Darren, you promised you would make more of an effort to go out more._

**(Andy's POV)**

Traci had to bring up Darren, if there was one person I could ever go without thinking about again it was him. Darren had started off sweet, then somewhere along the way he became some controlling abusive ass that didn't know the meaning of the word No. The first time Darren had hit her, it was during a game of basketball that had gotten really out of hand, at the end of the game I had a bruised cheek and a few bruises on my arms. Darren apologized and I forgave him, the second we had gotten into a stupid argument, over what I don't know. And the third final time was after I had confronted Darren about seeing him getting cozy with some other girl, he had his hands all over her, I don't remember much after he managed to him me a few times and threw me into a wall. Traci and Chris were on their way in to start getting ready for a movie night when they had walked in, somehow they managed to get Darren out, after that I managed to file a restraining order and press charges. That happened almost a year ago.

**Back to Normal POV**

_What are you going to do about Leo, I can stay home and watch him if you want to go out?_

_Nope, Andy it's already taken care of, my mom is taking him for the weekend, he goes to Grandma's Thursday night and comes back after my afternoon classes on Monday. Dex is going to pick him up from Mom's Saturday morning and return him Saturday night._

_Alright I'll go, only because I love you...By group who are we going to be taking. We can fit 4 in my Jeep and if Chris goes we'll have seating for 4 others._

_I don't know for sure, I know Gail and Melony have been talking about this new club non stop. Gail, Melony, Chris, and Dov are going for sure. Let's ask around and we'll go from there._

Gail, Andy, Traci and Traci's 2 year old son Leo had been living in Andy's four bedroom house that Andy had inherited after her Grandmother had passed away her shortly before Andy, Traci, Gail & Chris had finished their senior year of High School. The house was located about 15 minutes from campus which was a huge plus, with the house came a small amount of money that Granny McNally had saved for her granddaughter, which went towards updating and repairing the house, since her college tuition had been paid for and her Dad had already agreed to pay for the academy. Just after starting school at The University of Toronto, they managed to meet Dov. Dov was a man of many words and seemed to have convinced himself he was the Babe Magnet and flung himself at Traci & Andy, the girls couldn't help but laugh at him, from there he became more of a brother to them.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never been one with clothes. I need some help with with Gail, Traci and Andy are going to wear clubbing. The idea is for them to show up in something that will make all guys drool for them.

Chapter two is coming soon, I promise it will lead up to meeting the guys. I have been extremely busy as of lately, but I have been coming up with even more ideas I didn't think this story would even go. Whatever you guys have in mind for wanting, just let me know!

Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Introducing Officers: Matty Donaldson, Jamie O'Neal

Introducing Detective Charlie Stevens

Gail Walking in the front door of the house and looking at Andy & Traci, _I don't know how you two did, but I so aced that test. There is no way I failed it. How do you two think you did?_

_We rocked that Test! _Both Traci & Andy screamed together.

_Gail, you'll be pleased to know that Miss Andy over there has graciously agreed to go out with all of us to Six Degrees on Friday Night! _

_Oh Yeah, I am so game...who is all coming, Chris and Dov defiantly are going. Let me call Mel and see if she is up for some serious dancing Friday._

After 5 minutes of hearing Gail getting carried away, she made an another appearance...

_I just got off the phone with Melony, she evidently just started dating a guy named Jamie O'Neal from 15th Division. Mel is calling Jamie to see if we can't meet up with him and his friends around 8:30, which will give us time to eat and get all Sexied up. _

Gail and Traci then looked at each other and nodded knowing where they were going next with this conversation...

_Andy, I noticed Thursday morning you have basketball practice at 5:30 in the morning instead of Thursday night, is that right? _Traci asked.

_Yeah, Coach has some sort of Dr Apt that afternoon so we moved practice to that morning instead...why?_ Andy then started glancing at Traci and Gail...those looks Andy had come to find normally meant trouble. _ Trace, you and Gail have that look in your eyes that tells me you are both up to no good. I have already agreed to go out, whatever else you two have in mind, you can FORGET IT!_

Gail looked at Andy, _Not going to happen McNally, you rarely go out between class, basketball, and coaching that community youth basketball, you need a break...don't give me that look it's not going to kill you to go out and have fun with your friends and maybe meet a cute guy or guys in the process. We're going all out, you might as well enjoy it. _

Andy retreated and gave a sigh, she knew they were never going to drop the argument.

_Yes! Now since you're free Thursday afternoon/night we are going shopping...Andy I am buying, so don't even argue. You know I am right again when I say you need a new outfit, HELL I even need a new outfit, what do you say Trace?_

_I am game with you, I could use a new mini skirt, plus I think we all need to go to the Salon Friday, we'll get a massage, mani's and pedi's, and our hair done and ready._

_Love they way you're thinking Nash._ Gail giggled _Now this is going to be one hell of a night! So it's set, after we get out of class, we'll give our little man Leo a bunch of hugs and kisses and drop him off at Grandma's and then go shopping and Friday afternoon we'll go to the salon, I'll call and set us up, with any luck we'll be getting pampered after 2:30. If things go our way, we'll find ourselves going home with some HOTT single officers. _

_Amen to that, God knows after dealing with Dex, I could really use a good man!_

**Meanwhile, It's Poker Night at Jerry's**

_Dude, I love your new place...Oh, Zoe sent me with food, since we are celebrating you buying your new place and the fact your divorce is officially final. _

_Thanks Ollie, _Jerry said then went to sampling some of the food, _Give my compliments to the chef. Can you remind me again how you ended up with her? Did you blackmail her into marrying you, because I know how you are and there is no way a sane person could deal with you on a daily basis._

_I second that...you're just lucky we keep you around! _Smirked Sam

_First off, Jerry I don't think Zoe ever liked your now ex-wife Veronica, she never did like her which is why she sent food. Secondly...I didn't blackmail my wife, I am just that great in bed. _Looking at Sam and Jerry, _Evidently you two are terrible in bed..._

_Why do you say that?_ Sam and Jerry jumped up, getting ready to put Oliver in a headlock.

_Look at you both, hello...you're both single. Sammy longer than Jerry, if you even count his last relationship with that ditzy blonde nurse._

Frank could see where this was going if he didn't stop them right here, the three Stooges would carry on like this all night, before Sam or Jerry could say anything else Frank butted in _Alright guys...I did not come here to gossip, I came here to take all of your money, if I didn't know you three from the Academy, I would think you're all three women in disguise. _

_No Joke, Frank..._Jamie looked at his buddies and couldn't help but laugh.

_Are we going to get this started or what? _

Jerry, Sam, Frank, Oliver, Jamie, Matty, Charlie, & Donivan Boyd took their places around the poker table. Two hours into the night, Jamie got a call from his girlfriend Melony. The guys reluctantly agreed it was time for a break.

_Hey guys I have a favor to ask you...you know how I just started dating Melony. I want you all to meet her, which is why I am asking all of you if you would be up to going out Friday Night. There is a new club in town called Six Degrees. Please guys, I know I haven't dated Melony long but I just have a feeling she is the one, even though it's been three weeks. I can't get enough of her. Plus, I do know she has some very attractive and single friends. They all go to The University of Toronto, in fact three of them are actually graduating this May with criminal degrees and are planning on attending the Academy._

_I'm game _said Matty. _Have you met her friends yet?_

_Nope, but I have seen pictures of them and trust me if I weren't so head over the heals for Melony I would be defiantly be interested in them, and you guys have seen the women I have dated._ Jamie spoke hoping that would be the final push to get the guys to go.

All the guys shook their heads in agreement.

_You know what Jamie, I am game_ Jerry spoke up.

_I don't know, I think I may have plans..._Sam spoke up thinking there is no way he was going to a dance club.

Jerry was getting tired of Sam making excuses, how many times did he try to set Sam up or anyone else set him up for that matter and he always found an excuse. Now the one guy who never asks for anything is asking that we meet his new girlfriend and he wont do it, that was enough to irritate him to speak his mind. _– Sammy, you're going. Even if I have to drag you there. We're going out to celebrate me being single and to meet Melony. You and I both know we work the night shift Thursday night, so we'll and we'll be off Friday and Saturday. _

_Alright, I'll go, but I am not dancing._ Sam agreed.

_What the Hell, I know I'm not single, but I'll go. _Oliver spoke up, then thinking he could get in good with the Mrs to take her out for a night of dancing. _If Zoe is up for it, would you have a problem if she comes too? If not that's okay, I just thought she may want a break from the girls at home. _

_Yeah sure, no one said it had to be guys only night especially if we are meeting Melony and her friends._ Jamie loved his buddies, plus it would be nice if Melony could meet their counter parts too.

Donovan had to double check his schedule, Charlie said he could make it, however Frank couldn't because he was on shift.

_What time are we meeting up there? _

_Melony said the girls were going out to dinner at 7:00 and would meet up with us around 8:30. _

_Sounds like a plan! _


End file.
